Smoldering Christmas
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Canon-verse: Lucy accidentally sets her Christmas Tree on fire, luckily Natsu comes just in time to save the day. NaLu. Fluff. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

 **A bit early for Christmas, but I was so inspired by my waifu, Lindako7's art on tumblr that I had to write this :'D**

 **So please go check out Linda's art: lindako7. tumblr post/135579062950/merry-christmas-for-the-fairy-tail-fandom-and-may**

 **Hope you all like this! :')**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

It was the joyous time of year in the Fairy Tail guild. Snow had fallen, creating a Winter Wonderland in Magnolia. Kids were found sledding throughout the town, bells of holly decorated the street lamps, the guild bustled with merry attitudes as Christmas spirit ignited inside all.

All except for Lucy, who decided to put a ban on all members of the guild coming over her house for the Christmas holiday—though her wishes were immediately disrespected when she came home from a job with Natsu and Happy to find the other members of the guild decorating her house for their big party.

With great reluctance, Lucy agreed to have the party at her place— _again_ , but made sure to put a ban on alcohol as she shivered at the memory of the orgy Erza had created last year.

So after everyone hung up the stockings and fancy wreaths, they all left. Getting ready for the party that would be in only a few hours. Lucy only had one thing left to do; plug in the lights on the tree.

The power outlet was conveniently located right behind her tree. She crawled onto her knees, grabbing the plug to insert it into the wall.

Just as the plug hit the electrical cord, the outlet sparked, effectively shocking Lucy's hand. With a squeak, she hastily jumped back onto her feet. "Oww." She rubbed at her sore fingers, shooting a glowering gaze at the demonic electrical outlet. "Stupid power outlet—EEK!"

The outlet sparked again.

And again.

 _And again._

Suddenly the distinctive smell of smoke filtered into the room and Lucy let out an ear splitting scream as she helplessly watched her beautiful Christmas tree turn into a flaming tree from the deep pits hell.

"MY TREEE!" she sobbed, slapping her hands over her face. "WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?! MY APARTMENT IS ON FIREEEE! MY LANDLORD IS GOING TO KILL ME! SOMEONE HELP MEEE!" All rationale left her panicky head, leaving her to sob hopelessly over her tree and her apartment instead of fleeing like any normal person would have done—though Natsu would argue that Lucy _wasn't normal._

What was she going to do? She cried into her palms, silently praying for someone to save the day.

And her prayers were answered. "Yo, Lucy!" A familiar voice appeared from her window.

Lucy turned her teary gaze to see her light of hope grinning at her. She choked out, "N-Natsu! Oh thank God!"

It felt like a Christmas miracle to see him.

"Merry Chris—Oi, why are you crying?" His happy grin transformed into a mixture of both confusion and concern as he hopped into her room.

"NATSU! HELP!" she wailed, jumping up and down while pointing her frantically shaking arm at the tree-shaped inferno.

"Huh?" Natsu followed her arm with narrow-eyes, unsure what she was all upset about. Suddenly his eyes widened as a gasp escaped from his lips, "L-Lucy…" he clutched his own trembling hands over his heart. "You-you did this f-for me?"

All thoughts about the flaming tree left Lucy's head as she gawked blankly at Natsu, who was looking oddly… _touched._ "What?"

"Y-You shouldn't have! I-I don't deserve this!" Tears welled up in Natsu's eyes—tears that greatly contrasted from Lucy's tears of hysteria. "It's beautiful!"

"What are you—"

Natsu ran over to the tree, leaned forwards and puckered his lips to suck in the blazing embers until his belly got big and full. The flames from the tree all vanished into inside the boy and he let out a satisfied sigh, tapping his hands on his now-full stomach.

He thought that was… _his gift_? "You have got to be kidding me…" Lucy muttered to herself with her right eye twitching. In actuality, Lucy didn't have a gift for Natsu…

Natsu turned to face her right after, his cheeks were flushed pink as he softly spoke, " _Lucy_."

Her heart stuttered in her chest. Why did he have to say her name like that? And why was he moving closer to her? "No one's ever gotten me a present before," he murmured, reaching his hand out to cup the back of her head as he leaned his forehead against hers, allowing his fluffy, pink bangs to mingle with her silky blonde hair. With his smoky warm breath fanning over her face, he gratefully mumbled, "Thank you."

"Y-You're welcome," she gulped, feeling her face blush a million different shades of red as her eyes were held captive by Natsu's smoldering gaze.

"I-I didn't get you anything," he said, a frown curling onto his lips.

"Ah ahah it's fine!" she laughed nervously, wishing he would back up a bit so she could have a clear head to think.

As if he heard her wish, Natsu pulled back—but not back enough to stop her heart from thudding like crazy. He glanced up and then a cheeky grin touched his lips, "Oh!"

She closed her eyes, trying to distract herself from his close proximity, "You really don't have to— _mmphh_!"

A warm pressure captured her lips.

Her eyes snapped open to see Natsu kissing her with his eyes sealed shut. She gasped, allowing Natsu to deepen the kiss and she quickly found herself melting into it, deciding that it was best not to question it.

Her knees buckled and Natsu wrapped hot, steady arms around her for support, effectively holding her flush against his chest.

Everything felt hot and desperate as hands began to roam and Lucy sucked hard on Natsu's lower lip, electing a sultry moan from him. She felt like the once-burning Christmas tree, engulfed by the infernos of Natsu, except this time, she didn't want the flames to be put out.

Soon, Natsu pulled back, panting out with a small, satisfied smile, " _Happy Christmas…Lucy_."

The girl stared at him in utter disbelief, her jaw slightly hanging open as she took in Natsu's flushed face and slightly swollen lips.

With a stammering tongue, she snapped, "D-DON'T GIVE A KISS AS A GIFT, STUPID!" And then slapped him on the cheek.

"Owww," he groaned, rubbing his cheek. "It wasn't a gift!" He scowled. "We were under a mistletoe!" He pointed a finger upwards.

"Mistle…toe?" Lucy titled her head up to see the green devil floating above her head. _What the…_ "WHO THE HELL HUNG UP A _MISTLETOE_?!"

"Who cares," Natsu crookedly grinned. "I'm glad they did it."

Lucy sucked in a breath as she took in the smirking dragonslayer. Her stomach knotted up as she questioned, "Natsu…?"

Before he could reply, Lucy's front door barged open with a chorus of, "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" And a mass crowd of guild members flooded in, each equipped with a heavy supply of booze in their hands.

Temporarily distracted, Lucy bellowed, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT ALCOHOL?!"

But alas, no one heard her.

"TIME TO PLAY A GAME!" Erza roared on top of Lucy's coffee table after taking a shot of liquor.

"Noooo," Lucy sobbed at the sight. "Not again!"

Suddenly a warm hand gripped Lucy's wrist. She glanced down, admiring the slight tone differences in their skin, before following the hand up to meet Natsu's mischievous grin, "C'mon, Lucy!" Natsu whispered. "Let's make a break for it while we still can!"

A blush dusted her cheeks as she grinned back, "Okay!"

 **The End.**

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **In case I don't get a chance to say it earlier...MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

 **And if you don't celebrate anything then just Happy Break! :'D**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
